


[podfic] ASCII 000 0111

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: In which AuDy is moderately terrible and gets to know their colleagues. (The Chime, in the four months before.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] ASCII 000 0111

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASCII 000 0111](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480434) by [jubilantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantly/pseuds/jubilantly). 



> Author's note:
> 
> For my best friend, who wanted cute happy Chime fic and instead had to wait actual months to get what is... essentially just AuDy fic.
> 
> -
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 ([Dreamwidth](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/) / [Tumblr](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/))

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/5rnvsve2szyiynz2q5ckk1c60rbemg70) \-- 00:31:43 

Music: Kai Engel at kai-engel.com via freemusicarchive.org (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
